starwarsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Armure de Stormtrooper
L armure du Stormtrooper était une protection standard portée par les Stormtroopers de l'Empire Galactique. Caractéristiques thumb|150px|left|Une armure standard de Stormtrooper. Développée par le Département Impérial de la recherche Militaire, l'armure du Stormtrooper était composée de matériaux simples et peu coûteux. Ainsi, toute l'armure était faite de 18 plaques amovibles en composite plastique blanc que les Stormtroopers passaient par-dessus une tunique noire spéciale. Introduite dès la fin de la Guerre des Clones et remplaçant les armures des soldats clone, l'armure du Stormtrooper permettait une mobilité rapide et une liberté de mouvements augmentée. La crête renforcée en alliage qui surplombait les cuisses des Stormtroopers et la plaque de protection située au niveau du genou permettait au soldat de s'accroupir pour adopter une position sniper tout en gardant une stabilité. Construite initialement pour les humains, l'armure était cependant adaptable et plusieurs autres types furent construits pour d'autres espèces. De plus, un système sonore indiquait aux soldats si l'armure était correctement enfilée.Battlefront : Twilight Company Résistante aux tirs obliques et peu puissants de blasters, l'armure était cependant vulnérable face aux tirs lourds et aux tirs correctement placés. De plus, elle était très peu efficace au combat au corps-à-corps notamment parce que les armes contondantes parvenaient aisément à percer l'alliage plastique. Le casque, équipé d'un comlink intégré et de filtres, permettait aux Stormtroopers de communiquer aisément avec leurs camarades et de respirer dans les milieux hostiles et dans le vide spatial. Le casque était également équipé d'un système de visée nocturne permettant la vue dans les endroits sombre ou enfumés. Ce système de visée permettait également d'afficher plusieurs informations de ciblage, d'environnement ou même d'accéder à des dossiers. De plus, les casques étaient pourvus d'enregistreurs afin de dissuader les soldats d'avoir des conversations futiles durant leur service. Concernant l'équipement, l'armure comprenaient une ceinture dans laquelle se trouvaient divers objets utiles au quotidien du soldat comme un kit d'outils compact, des macrojumelles, un grappin ainsi qu'un détonateur thermique situé à l'arrière de la ceinture. En plus de cela, les soldats possédaient des cartouches de munition ainsi qu'un kit de survie complet. Un sac à dos pouvait être intégré dorsalement à l'armure, pouvant contenir divers dispositifs de communication, des armes plus lourdes comme des mortiers ou même des composants optionnels de baster. Les commandants Stormtroopers et autres officiers du Corps des Stormtroopers étaient reconnaissables à une épaulette colorée. Ils possédaient exactement la même armure mis à part cette épaulette : orange pour les commandants, blanche pour les sergents et bleue pour les snipers.Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions Déclinaisons Il exista plusieurs types de Stormtroopers durant l'Ère Impériale et l'armure originelle fut déclinée pour chaque type. Ainsi, plusieurs modules étaient rajoutés à l'armure originelle en fonction du type de Stormtrooper visé. Modifications principales en fonction du type : *Dark trooper phase II : armure lourdement renforcée et équipée de multiples canons laser intégrés. *Death Trooper : armure noire recouverte de reflec lourdement blindée et composée de multiples capteurs. *Flametrooper : armure renforcée pour résister aux fortes chaleurs, pack dorsal d'énergie pour l'alimentation du lance-flammes. *Trooper de la forêt : armure de camouflage. *Magma trooper : armure épaisse avec des bottes de protection et surmontée d'une épaulette noire. Les filtres de leur casque était beaucoup plus évolué afin de pouvoir respirer les gaz toxiques produits par les volcans. *Patrol trooper : armure plus légère dépourvue de plaques de composite au niveau des cuisses et des avant-bras pour permettre une mobilité plus accrue sur les motojets. Casque plus compact. Pas de bottes. *Purge Trooper : armure noire renforcée et surmontée d'une épaulette de couleur rouge. *Purge Trooper : armure composée à partir du blindage de celle du Dark trooper phase II et surmontée de larges épaulettes blindées. *Range trooper : armure lourde. Casque renforcé et présence d'une sacoche étanche de survie. Canon d'avant-bras intégré. *Sandtrooper : armure très semblable à l'originale mais hermétique pour éviter les infiltrations de sable. **Dewback trooper : même armure que les sandtroopers *SCAR trooper : armures personnalisées par les soldats eux-mêmes. *Scout trooper : armure légère semblable à celle des patrol troopers dépourvue de plaques de composite au niveau des jambes et des avant-bras. Casque compact équipé d'une visière. Genouillères et emplacement pour un blaster léger dans les bottes. **Soldat tireur d'élite : même armure que les scout troopers. *Seatrooper : armure fortement semblable à celle des scout troopers mais équipée de palmes à propulseurs ainsi que de bouteilles d'oxygène dorsales et d'un fusil-harpon. *Shock trooper : armure semblable à l'originale mais peinte de marques rouges intimidantes. *Shoretrooper : armure légère semblable à celle des scout troopers mais camouflée avec des teintes marrons clairs et bleus rappelant les littoraux. Le bas de la combinaison était étanche pour permettre une avancée dans les eaux peu profondes. *Snowtrooper : armure lourde renforcée en matériaux résistants aux températures extrêmes. Casque spécial avec protection pour le cou. Bottes spéciales contre le froid. *Spacetrooper : armure semblable à l'originale mais équipée d'un système de respiration dorsal. *Storm commando : armure semblable à celle des scout troopers mais de couleur grise. *Stormtrooper antiémeute : armure semblable à l'originale. Ces soldats étaient équipés de bâtons électriques et de boucliers. *Stormtrooper écarlate : armure semblable à l'originale bien qu'elle soit entièrement rouge. Elle était de plus adaptée aux conditions volcaniques. *Stormtrooper de Mimban : armure lourde et équipée d'un camouflage et d'une cape de pluie. *Stormtrooper grenadier : armure semblable à l'originale mais surmontée d'une épaulette rouge et équipé d'une bandoulière de recharges pour le lance-grenades. *Stormtrooper lourd Impérial : armure lourde aux composites plastiques noires et blanches. Apparitions *''Morts ou vifs'' *''Lando : Quitte ou double 1'' *''Lando : Quitte ou double 2'' *''Lando : Quitte ou double 3'' *''Lando : Quitte ou double 4'' *''Lando : Quitte ou double 5'' *''Star Wars: Beckett 1'' *Solo: A Star Wars Story *''Solo : A Star Wars Story'' (roman) *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Train Heist'' *''Solo 1'' *''Solo 2'' *''Soulèvement Rebelle'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn 4'' *''Thrawn 6'' *"Bottleneck" — The Rise of the Empire *''Une Nouvelle Aube'' *''Étoiles Perdues'' *''Étoiles Perdues'' (manga) *''Star Wars 28: La Guerre Secrète de Yoda 3'' * *''Au Service de l'Empire'' *''L'Étincelle Rebelle'' * *''Sabine's Art Attack'' *''Zeb to the Rescue'' *''Les Aventures d'Ezra'' *''Star Wars Rebels : Journal du rebelle par Ezra Bridger'' *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Spark of Rebellion: A Star Wars Rebels Cinestory Comic'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Le Pouvoir de la Force'' *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''A New Hero'' *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' *''The Inquisitor's Trap'' *''Des Rebelles dans les rangs'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' *''À l'Épreuve du danger'' *''Kanan 9 : Premier Sang 3'' *''Kanan 10 : Premier Sang 4'' *''Kanan 11 : Premier Sang 5'' *''Kanan 12 : Premier Sang 6'' *''Star Wars Rebels : Sabine, journal d'une rebelle'' * *''Justice Impériale'' * *''L'Académie Secrète'' *''L'Ultime Combat'' * * * * * * *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' *''Baroud d'honneur'' * * * *''Forces du Destin : Leia princesse rebelle'' * * *''Star Wars : Forces du Destin — Hera'' * * * *"Menacés 1" — Star Wars Aventures 7 *"Menacés 2" — Star Wars Aventures 8 * *''Thrawn : Alliances'' * * *"Le Sable Pourvoira" *''Star Wars: Rogue One — Besoin Impérieux 1'' * *"Histoires de l'Espace Sauvage : "Les Tribulations d'un Wookiee-Sitter"" — Star Wars Aventures 3 *''The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear!'' *''A Rogue One Story : Gardiens des Whills'' *Rogue One: A Star Wars Story *"Dark Vador, la puissance du côté obscur" — Star Wars : Galaxie d'Aventures *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' (roman) *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' (roman jeunesse) *''Rogue One 1'' *''Rogue One 2'' *''Rogue One 3'' *''Rogue One 4'' *''Rogue One 5'' *''Rogue One 6'' *''From a Certain Point of View'' *''Bounty Hunt'' *Star Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir *"R2-D2, un droïde fidèle" — Star Wars : Galaxie d'Aventures *"Princesse Leia contre Dark Vador, leader intrépide" — Star Wars : Galaxie d'Aventures *"Han Solo, meilleur contrebandier de la galaxie" — Star Wars : Galaxie d'Aventures *"Chewie vs Holo-échecs, laisse le Wookiee gagner" — Star Wars : Galaxie d'Aventures *''Un Nouvel Espoir : La Princesse, Le Vaurien et Le Jeune Fermier'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Les Aventures de Luke Skywalker, Chevalier Jedi'' *''Star Wars'' (manga) *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Battlefront II : L'Escouade Inferno'' *''La Cavale du contrebandier'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Princesse Leia 2'' *''Princesse Leia 3'' *''Princesse Leia 4'' *''Princesse Leia 5'' * *''Chewbacca 1'' *''Chewbacca 3'' *''Chewbacca 4'' *''Chewbacca 5'' *"Ennuis à Tibrin 1" — Star Wars Aventures 4 *"Ennuis à Tibrin 2" — Star Wars Aventures 5 *"Les œufs perdus de Livorno" — Star Wars Aventures Annuel 2018 *''L'Arme du Jedi'' *''Luke and the Lost Jedi Temple'' *''L'Arme du Jedi 1'' *''L'Arme du Jedi 3'' *''L'Arme du Jedi 4'' *''Star Wars Annuel 4'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 2'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 3'' *''Dark Vador 1: Vador 1'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 4'' *''Dark Vador 2: Vador 2'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 6'' *''Star Wars 12: Épreuve de Force sur Nar Shaddaa 5'' *''Dark Vador 7: Ombres et Mensonges 1'' *''Dark Vador 8: Ombres et Mensonges 2'' *''Dark Vador 9: Ombres et Mensonges 3'' *''Dark Vador 10: Ombres et Mensonges 4'' *''Dark Vador 11: Ombres et Mensonges 5'' *''Dark Vador 12: Ombres et Mensonges 6'' *''Star Wars Annuel 1'' *''Dark Vador 14: Vador Abattu 4'' *''Star Wars 14: Vador Abattu 5'' *''Dark Vador 15: Vador Abattu 6'' *''Star Wars 16: Prison Rebelle 1'' *''Star Wars 19: Prison Rebelle 4'' *''Dark Vador 16: La Guerre de Shu-Torun 1'' *''Dark Vador 17: La Guerre de Shu-Torun 2'' *''Dark Vador 18: La Guerre de Shu-Torun 3'' *''Dark Vador 19: La Guerre de Shu-Torun 4'' *''Dark Vador 22: En Bout de Course 3'' *''Dark Vador 23: En Bout de Course 4'' *''Dark Vador 25: En Bout de Course 6'' *''Star Wars 21: Le Dernier Vol du Harbinger 1'' *''Star Wars 22: Le Dernier Vol du Harbinger 2'' *''Star Wars 23: Le Dernier Vol du Harbinger 3'' *''Star Wars 24: Le Dernier Vol du Harbinger 4'' *''Star Wars 25: Le Dernier Vol du Harbinger 5'' *''Star Wars Annuel 2'' *''Star Wars 26: La Guerre Secrète de Yoda 1'' *''Docteur Aphra 2: Aphra 2'' *''Docteur Aphra 3: Aphra 3'' *''Docteur Aphra 4: Aphra 4'' *''Docteur Aphra 5: Aphra 5'' *''Star Wars 33: Des Rebelles Naufragés'' *''Docteur Aphra 11: L'Énorme Magot 3'' *''Star Wars 34: Les Treize Caisses'' *''Star Wars 35: Passeur de Hutt'' *''Star Wars 36: La Revanche de l'Astromécano'' *''Docteur Aphra 12: L'Énorme Magot 4'' *''Star Wars Annuel 3'' *''Star Wars 37: Fierté Impériale'' *''Docteur Aphra 13: L'Énorme Magot 5'' *''Docteur Aphra 14: Hiérarchisation 1'' *''Docteur Aphra 15: Hiérarchisation 2'' *''Docteur Aphra 16: Hiérarchisation 3'' *''Docteur Aphra 17: Hiérarchisation 4'' *''Docteur Aphra 18: Hiérarchisation 5'' *''Docteur Aphra 19: Hiérarchisation 6'' *''Docteur Aphra 20: Un Plan Catastrophique 1'' *''Docteur Aphra 21: Un Plan Catastrophique 2'' *''Docteur Aphra 26'' *''Star Wars 38: Les Cendres de Jedha 1'' *''Star Wars 39: Les Cendres de Jedha 2'' *''Star Wars 40: Les Cendres de Jedha 3'' *''Star Wars 42: Les Cendres de Jedha 5'' *''Star Wars 43: Les Cendres de Jedha 6'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutinerie sur Mon Cala 1'' *''Star Wars 46: Mutinerie sur Mon Cala 3'' *''Star Wars 47: Mutinerie sur Mon Cala 4'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutinerie sur Mon Cala 5'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutinerie sur Mon Cala 6'' *''Star Wars 60: La Fuite 5'' *''Star Wars: Les Derniers Jedi – Les Tempêtes de Crait 1'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Lando 1'' *''Lando 3'' *''Han Solo 2'' *''Han Solo 3'' * *''Battlefront: Twilight Company'' *Star Wars épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque *''L'Empire contre-attaque : Comme ça, tu veux être un Jedi ?'' *''AT-AT Attack!'' *''Use the Force!'' *''Captured on Cloud City'' *"Dark Vador, puissance de l'Empire" — Star Wars : Galaxie d'Aventures *''Cible mouvante'' *"Tales from Wild Space: The Blue Brothers" — Star Wars Aventures 13 *Star Wars épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi'' *''Le Retour du Jedi : Prends garde au pouvoir du Côté Obscur !'' *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' * * *''Les Ruines de l'Empire 1'' *''Les Ruines de l'Empire 2 *''Les Ruines de l'Empire 3'' * *''Riposte'' *''Star Wars : Insurrection'' *''Les Ruines de l'Empire 4'' *''Riposte : Dette de vie'' *"The Ghost Ship" — Star Wars Aventures: Destroyer Down *''Riposte : Chute de l'Empire'' * * * * * * *''Liens du Sang'' *"The Perfect Weapon" *"All Creatures Great and Small" — Tales from a Galaxy Far, Far Away: Aliens: Volume I *''Avant le Réveil'' *''Poe Dameron 8: La Tempête Approche 1'' *''Poe Dameron 9: La Tempête Approche 2'' *''Poe Dameron 10: La Tempête Approche 3'' *''Poe Dameron Annuel 2'' * **Saison 1 ***Une station sous assaut ***Le double jeu de Synara *''Rejoins la Résistance 2'' *"Destroyer Down" — Star Wars Aventures: Destroyer Down *''Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force'' (roman jeunesse) *''The Last Jedi: Cobalt Squadron'' }} Sources *''Star Wars : Les Costumes : La Trilogie originale'' *''Star Wars Rebels : L'Encyclopédie'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Beware the Inquisitor!'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''Star Wars : Tout ce que vous devez savoir'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Star Wars Propaganda : L'Art de la Propagande dans la Galaxie'' *''Star Wars Atlas Galactique'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars : Rogue One : Le Guide Visuel Ultime'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Rebel Dossier'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie Visuelle'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars : Les archives secrètes des Rebelles'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie des Vaisseaux et autres Véhicules'' * * * * * * * * }} Notes et références Catégorie:Armures Catégorie:Empire Galactique